PS I Love You
by shipsinthenight11
Summary: *Warning character death* Adaptation of the film P.S. I Love You for my ultimate OTP, Calzona. I was watching this movie the other day and I decided to give it a shot! This story is pretty much done so updates will be rolling out every few days. Let me know what you think and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

AN Hey guys! So for those of you who haven't seen the movie P.S. I love you, I'll leave it up to you to either watch it first and then read this or the other way around. Just know that the dialogue is almost straight from the movie. I just adapted the story for Calzona and filled in the blanks with the narration. I take no credit for the characters or the dialogue as they belong to their respective creators.

Keep in mind that there is a main character death which is the crucial part of the story. The two don't actually end the story happily at the end but this fic is in fact centered on their story. If you've seen the movie, you know what I'm talking about. If that isn't your particular cup of tea, this is your stop. This story is pretty much done so updates will be rolling out every few days. Let me know what you think and enjoy! -Shipsinthenight11

* * *

"I know I should know this, darling, but are you mad at me?" The couple had just had dinner with Arizona's mother and were now walking together back down the streets of Brooklyn to their apartment. Or rather, Arizona was marching furiously down the street while Callie tried to keep up a few steps behind. Before they knew it, they had reached the dirty, cramped stairwell that let to their home, sweet home.

"Baby. Arizona. I did something, right? I did something bad, right? Should I know what it is?" Too frustrated to reply, the blonde just kept pounding up the steps.

"Or is it something maybe you just think I did?" At this, Arizona whipped around and gave her wife a look of pure disbelief.

"Nope, no. I did it. I did it. It was a bad, bad thing I did, and I'm so sorry, love." _Damn straight you did it._ The blonde huffed and continued the 5-story march to their apartment.

"Arizona, come on, will you? Arizona, wait. Baby..." Callie had finally caught up to her surprisingly fast wife and gently grasped her shoulders, turning her until they were face to face.

"You have to let me in on it… Or are you waiting until we're in the apartment before you talk to me?" Receiving a sharp nod in response, the Latina let out a defeated sigh

"Are you gonna make me sleep in the bathtub again?" Pushing past her ridiculously infuriating wife, Arizona unlocked the waiting door, ready to unleash all hell.

* * *

"Oh, no, I don't know what I said!" Callie slammed the door shut behind them as Arizona stormed further into the small space.

"You said it. You know you said it!" The blonde made her way over to her dresser trying to distract herself by getting ready for bed.

"No, I don't know what I said…but I didn't mean it." Their relationship had always been a little bit like this. Callie would take blame for anything and everything if it would make Arizona happy and then she would flash that irresistible smile and the two of them would kiss and make up. As of right now, however, it looked like that scenario was still a ways off.

"You mean everything you say." Arizona replied, still struggling with the clasp of her necklace. It's horrible how hard to work those tiny latches with shaking hands.

"Arizona, sometimes I mean nothing when I say something." The blonde scoffed and tossed the now free necklace carelessly onto her vanity.

"Something is never nothing, Callie. It's always something."

"Well, most of what I say is nothing. Just something to say." _This is getting ridiculous_ Callie threw up her hands and left her wife's side and made her way to her closet

"No, people say it's just something to say to get away with saying something ...but they know they're saying something." Callie popped right back out of the closet, now indignant and well on her way towards genuine anger.

"Say what? What did I say?" Callie screamed.

"You said at my mother's, you would have a baby but that I'm not ready. To my mother! You might as well have said that I hate babies."

"Well, you did make that one baby cry that one time." The blonde's jaw hit the floor and she picked up the boot she had just discarded and threw it at her wife.

"Aah! Hey!"

"You told my mother I didn't want children!"

"I did not. I didn't say that."

"Uh yes, but a little bit you did."

"I did not." At this point, the fight had escalated past all of their previous fights. Both women had abandoned getting ready for bed and were in screaming in each other's faces, clad in just their underwear.

"I didn't say that you weren't ready to have a baby, Arizona. I said that you wanted to wait!"

"Which means I don't want one right now!"

"Right!"

Arizona laughed cynically. "Thank you!" she yelled, only vaguely satisfied.

"Wait a minute. I'm confused." Callie addresses the empty apartment and exclaimed, "Can I get a ruling on this? Anyone?"

"No, you're not confused, you're just wrong… We had a plan, Callie! To wait to have children until we could buy an apartment...put 25 percent of each paycheck into a separate joint account with a 6.25 interest for 5 years." The blonde took in a big gulp of air, surprised that she had gotten all of that out in one breath. "Why didn't you tell my mother that, huh?" Arizona jabbed. She turned and headed into the bedroom with Callie close on her heels, laughing.

"Ha! Each paycheck? Babe, you only just started getting regular paychecks. You quit five jobs in two years, remember?"

"Yeah well, I can't work for idiots."

"They can't all be idiots."

"Yes, they can. They can all be idiots. And they are." Turning to flick on the lamp, a thought occurred to her and she turned right back around.

"And why didn't you tell my mother about the business loan you and Henry took out without asking me?" Accused the shorter woman with her pointer finger right in her wife's face.

Callie's face lit up with understanding, "Oh... Aha! You see, you... You finally said it. I knew that's why you're angry."

"No that's not the reason. It is not the reason."

"Oh I think it is the reason."

"We should have waited." This fight had been such a long time coming and months of pent up stress was just pouring out.

"Waited for what? What? I've been driving limos for four years, Arizona. So Mark and me, we wanna start a business. We buy a few cars, we get a few clients. That's a career right there. What is your problem?!"

"What if it doesn't work? What if we always have to live here? And what about what I want, huh? You think I wanna be a real estate agent? Showing apartments to buy that I can never live in? There may be other things I wanna do with my life." The truth was finally coming out and it was too late to stop it now.

"Okay. Like what?"

"I don't know. Other things."

"Then quit, all right? The job makes you cranky at home anyway. You wanna have a baby? Let's do it!" Callie shouted.

"See? I hate when you do that."

Arizona walked around to her side of the bed and started pulling back the sheets, Callie standing on the opposite, doing the same. Some habits are hard to break. "Ha! Do what?"

"'Let's have a baby. La-la-la!'" the blonde mocked sarcastically, "In a five-floor walkup we can barely move in. I'd change diapers on the windowsill. You have to have a plan, Callie. You can't act like everything's just gonna work out by itself." Arizona was now clearing the extra pillows to the floor, accentuating each word with a slammed pillow. "Why do I have to be the responsible grownup who worries? Why can't I be the cute, carefree Latina who sings all the time?"

Callie's face betrayed the smallest smile, "Because you can't sing without making dogs bark…Oohf" _Again with the throwing of the shoes"_

"Look, Arizona, people have babies with no money all the time. If you're so worried about it, why don't you stop buying designer clothes?" she said, holding up the heel that had hit her in the chest not a minute earlier."

"I buy everything on eBay! It doesn't count when you're wearing Marc Jacobs from Minneapolis!" Arizona retreated into the bathroom in desperate need of space, but Callie was close behind. The brunette sighed and rested her arms on either side of the hallway, trapping Arizona where she was. Looking deeply into crystal eyes, she asked the million dollar question. "Do. You. Want… to have a baby?

"Do you?" Arizona's insecurities had surfaced she looked up weakly at Callie.

"Yes, I do."

"See?"

"See what!?" shouted an exasperated Callie as the blonde shoved her way back into the bedroom.

"I know what you're really saying even when you don't say it. You said that to my mother because you're mad at me for not wanting children yet...and because I'm no fun anymore and we don't have enough hot, nasty sex...because I'm always bitching about bills. Why don't you just be honest and say it? Say what you mean."

"All right, fine. I wish we had more hot, nasty sex." Callie ducked before yet another shoe could nail her. "Or the other kind is fine." Arizona ignored this and kept going.

"What you're really saying is this isn't the life you wanted, is it?" Hearing this, Callie sobered up.

"Well, that's not what I'm saying. Is that what you're saying?"

"And what if this is it, Callie? What if this is all there is to our life?"

"What do you mean?"

"I means this is it. We're a married couple who own a limo company...who may or may not have children, end of story."

"Well, what other story do you want, Arizona?

"I don't know..." Callie was fuming now and shook her wife by the arms.

"What do you want!? What? Because I'm tired of trying to figure it out. You want a bigger apartment? I'll take a second job. You want a child, you don't want a child. What! I know what I want because I have it in my hands right now. Do you?" Callie lowered her head and held back the flood of tears threaten to spill over. "Do you know what you want? Because you better tell me now if I'm not it."

"Or what? You gonna leave?" Arizona shook herself free and distanced herself from the Latina.

"Do you want me to leave?" cried Callie.

"If you wanna leave."

"Don't use me as an excuse. I'll leave if you want me to."

"Then leave if you wanna go." Arizona was now fighting tears of her own and the best way she knew how was to force away the source of the pain.

"Don't push me," warned the brunette.

"If you wanna leave, just say goodbye."

"God damn it, Arizona." Finally fed up with this fight to the death, Callie threw on an oversized T and stormed out of the apartment, crashing the door shut on the way out. Arizona slammed the bedroom door shut as hard as she could and threw herself onto the bed. The space was now deafeningly quiet and the blonde couldn't stand it anymore. She picked herself up and slowing opened the door, intent on going out to find Callie, only to find the Latina standing in the middle of the living room.

"Are we finished now, love? Can I come back?"

"Yeah. Yes you can." The two raced towards each other and crashed their lips together, frantically trying to take back the past half hour. The smaller woman wrapped her legs around Callie as she picked her up and walked them into the bedroom on onto the waiting mattress.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Arizona breathed against Callie's lips.

"No. I'm sorry, baby." Arizona reattached their lips and let out a deep moan as tongues began to dance and explore. When the two finally separated their lips, Callie still held Arizona close, chanting her apologies.

"I'm sorry I said the wrong thing to your mother. God, I still get nervous around her. I still think after nine years, she doesn't like me. I know I'm being stupid." Arizona let out the first bright laugh of the night.

"No, you're not being stupid, baby. She doesn't like you."

"Really? And I thought deep down, she really loved me." Callie put on the most adorable little pout.

"Sorry hon, she doesn't. I was 19 when we got married and you corrupted me with sex and charm...and the longer it takes you to make your fortune, the less sexy and charming you are," teased the blonde with a wink. Arizona sighed and put the damper back onto the conversation. My mother said it was a mistake marrying you because I loved you too much. 'It won't last,' she said. I don't wanna make any mistakes, Callie." The brunette pushed loose strands of blonde hair behind cute little ears and lifted her chin.

"Well, you're in the wrong species, babe. Be a duck." After a light slap to the arm for the smartass remark, Callie continued. "We're not a mistake just because we don't have any money. And we are gonna last. You know how I know?" The blonde shook her head no. "Because I still wake up every morning...and the first thing I want to do is see your face."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Callie baby. I see people buying bigger apartments and having babies. I get so afraid sometimes that our life's never gonna start."

"No, baby. We're already in our life. It's already started. This is it. You have to stop waiting, baby. And you can't keep biting my head off and telling me to leave. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not like your dad. Or don't you know that yet?" Arizona smiled gratefully at her wife and gave her one last peck on the lips.

"I should get my shoes," she whispered against a tanned cheek. They're all over the place. They're gonna think I don't love them. Arizona moved to push herself off the bed, but Callie expertly flipped them over and pinned the blonde down. "Why don't I get them for you babe?" The Latina stood and sashayed around the room, picking up her wife's shoes and making sure to give her the show of a lifetime.

"Whoo! Shake it, baby. Do the stomach shake!" Bursting out in laughter, Callie complied and lifted her hands in the air, doing her sexy stomach roll.

"Whooo go baby!" Callie ran into her closet and changed into boyshorts and put on suspenders over her bra. Running back to the bedroom, she restarted her routine while her wife doubled over in laughter.

During a particularly wild move, the clip of the suspender came loose and shot into a brown eye then skidded under the bed.

"Oh! Ow! Aah! Ooh! My eye! I'm blind." Callie climbed into bed on top of Arizona and tickled her in her most sensitive places. Spend 9 years with a woman and you get to know a lot about their body.

"Oh, wait! The light. You were up last!" Arizona squealed between fits of laughter.

"The light?"

Yeah, you were up last.

"But I'm not up now, am I? Baby, look, I'm injured. My eye."

"God. A pain in my ass I tell you," groaned the blonde as she rolled out of bed. She made her way over to the light switch on the other side of the room and flicked it off, sending the room into darkness.

"Aw thanks babe. Come on, get back to bed or I'm gonna start without you."

"Aah! Shit."

"You okay?"

"Shit, no! My toe! Oh! Ow!"

"I'm telling you. Someone should get a light on that side of the bed. It's ridiculous."

"I'll get my next wife to do it," joked the blonde with a sly smile

"Next wife, my ass. Come here, you." The two settled in snugly under the sheets and fell asleep in each other's arms as they had done countless times in the past nine years.

AN2 Soooo?

AN3 The last chapter of Just in Case is done and being beta'd at the moment. It should be up later tonight or tomorrow morning at the latest. Thanks for sticking with me :)


	2. Chapter 3

Hi guys,

I hate to sound like a broken record with the apologies but I recently lost my dear friend to cancer and on top of that, my external hard drive broke, whice is where all of my fics were stored. I do plan on rewriting them but it may take some time. If you're reading PS I Love You, The votes have been tallied but you'll have to wait and read to see whats going to happen. If you are willing to stick this out with me, I can't thank you enough. If not, no hard feelings, there are some awesome fics out there. I'm having trouble deciding which fic to rewrite first so how about another vote? (Just in Case doesn't count because that update is almost done) So what will it be? Upside Down and Inside Out, The Other Wife, or PS I love You?


End file.
